A Broken Sword
by izanagi-no-okami11
Summary: a new person appears in the land of Ooo and no one knows who he is or where he is from not even himself
1. a stranger arrives

**hello again or not if this is the first time your reading one of my stories, this story follows two people in first person when it changes it has the person's name above it or how they are known and like always i hope you enjoy reading it**

Knight's pov

If been walking for who knows how long, I don't even know where I am, or I'm going, or even where I came from for sure, all I remember is being in a battle. my armor is blood red and I'm holding a broken blade, that was given to me by a friend I think. Where I am now again I don't know but I'm in a big open field surrounded by a forest, the sun is shining and a nice breeze is blowing I fell to my knees, I was exhausted and I couldn't find the strength to stand back up, I saw a yellow figure running over to me right before I passed out.

Finn's pov

"Finn! Finn!" yelled Jake from down stairs I ran down stairs to see Jake freaking out in the kitchen "what is it Jake." I said

"I found a man in armor he passed out and I don't know where to go."

"lets just take him to the hospital and see what happened to him." I said trying to clam down Jake

"yeah, yeah, ok let's go." Said Jake, he ran out of the kitchen and I heard the door slam behind him, I followed him out to see him picking up a person in full armor, it was a dark red colour, he had a helmet on so I couldn't see him face. Jake put the man on his back and waited for me to hop on, as soon as I jumped of Jake began growing and running towards the Candy Kingdom, we got there in a minute. Jake shrunk down to almost normal size and continued to run to the hospital. Jake busted into the lobby "we need help right now!" he yelled. A nurse ran over to him, and tried to calm him down while another nurse pushed a gurney over and took the man on Jake's back. Jake was still yelling when a doctor walked up she started talking to me "hello, are you the one that found the man in the red armor?" she asked

"no Jake did. is the man alive?" I asked her

"Yeah, but if he wasn't found when he was he could have died."

"so what is wrong with him?"

"it looks like he passed out due to exhaustion and dehydration, so he should be fine in two or three days."

"that's great to hear. I guess me and Jake should get going, maybe we can find out where he was from."

"ok then I'll contact you if something changes." Said the doctor she turned around and walked away. I told Jake to take me to where he found the man. He did it was a big field it looked pretty normal but in the middle of the field was a circle of dead grass in the middle was a shard of black rock I was bigger then me, it was a little see through so everything on the other side had a purple tinge to it "Jake was this here when you found the man?" I asked

"no, but its on the exact spot I found him laying down on." said Jake

"that's weird. Was the man holding anything?"

"yeah just a broken sword, but he didn't drop it and I couldn't take it out of his hand."

"weird why would a rock just appear, and its bigger then me no normal person could put it here." I said. I began walking around the field to see if I could find anything else. I found a path worn in to the grass, besides that I didn't found anything else.

Knight's pov

I woke up in a cream coloured room my whole body hurt and I was thirsty I didn't have my armor on anymore, I was wearing a hospital gown. The bed I was in was soft and comfy the room smelled like flowers with a faint bleach smell. I sat up and sharp pains coursed through my body. the door to the room opened up and a woman walked in she was pink and wearing pink. She looked at my and cocked her head to one side "my name is Princess Bubble gum. What is your name?" she asked she had a high pitched voice.

"I don't remember, and it doesn't matter." I said

"of course it matters everyone has a name."

"I don't have a name right now."

"then I will give you a name is that ok?"

"it's fine just tell me where my stuff is."

"then I'll call you Red, because of your armor."

"speaking of my stuff where is it?"

"when we took off your armor it melted away, your sword is on the table over here." she pointed over to a tabled by the door I didn't see before

"thanks, for helping me but I need to do something." I said and stood up pain coursed through my body, I staggered over to the table, I grabbed the table for support. My sword was the only thing on the table the blade is twelve inches long now it used to be longer, the guard was silver with a leather grip. I picked it up and leaning up against the wall made my way to the door, the pink woman stopped in front of me "I can't let you go out in the condition you're in, you need to rest." She said

"I have to do something." I said

"do you know what you have to do?"

"no."

"then stay here till you know what you have to do, you can even meet some new people."

"I can't stay here."

"fine I'll let you leave if you can walk without any help from anyone or anything to the door."

"ok then." I stood up straight and walked two steps normally then staggered another two, then I fell down. Before I hit the ground the woman caught me and pulled me back over to the bed, she laid me down on the bed "don't strain yourself Red, just rest up and in two or three days you'll be fine and Finn can show you around, and you can meet everyone." She said smiling she left the room I still had the broken sword, just holding made me feel better. I feel asleep as the moon shined in the window.


	2. out for a walk

**here is the next chapter**

Red's pov

I woke up and started coughing a nurse walked in she was a cube of some food I didn't know what she had a tray of food and a water bottle she put both on the bed side table and walked out, it was about ten o'clock the nurse was scared to talk to me now because she tried to wake me up earlier and I almost cut her with my sword, I sat up the pain was still there but was numb the food was a ham sandwich which I ate and drank the water. Just as I finished the door opened again I was expecting the nurse or the princess to walk in but a yellow dog walked in this time, it walked on two legs to the side of the bed "hey." he Said

"hello dog, my name is Red I guess." I said back

"My name's Jake I'm the one that brought you here."

"thanks, but you didn't need to bring me here."

"what do you mean?"

"I don't like it here and I should have died in that field."

"don't say that, I saved you for a reason, and you're here now so live with it."

"what do you call living?"

"making sure you make the most out of life all the time and don't have any regrets."

"I only remember one day and that was yesterday I'm not living I'm just here in a bed."

"but you will remember everything and you wont be here for long, Princess bubble-gum said you can go out tomorrow."

"great, is Finn going to show me around?"

"yeah, Finn's also going to come to see you today if he can."

"who is he anyways?"

"Finn is kind of the hero or Ooo which is where we are."

"do you think I was I hero from where I was form?"

"I don't know maybe, I'm sorry but I have to go now sorry I couldn't stay for longer."

"Its fine Jake good bye."

"see you later Red." Said Jake walking out of the room I was alone again I felt better when I was alone but I hated it at the same time, it gave me time to think and to try and remember but I was scared to see what I would find. Jake did remind me of a companion I had that was a wolf but that was it, nothing else was coming to me, I ended up staring at the wall for what could have been hours I didn't know but I could see my breath maybe that was normal for this place, but the door opened for the fourth time that day bring me out of my thoughts.

Finn's pov

Once I woke up form my nap I started walking to the candy kingdom, there were dark clouds hanging around they looked like rain clouds, a cold wind blew ageist my face there was a sour smell on the air it was like rotten food, and it felt colder as I walked closer to the candy kingdom when I walked in to the kingdom everything was normal there were candy people running about doing their own things but it was so cold you could see their breaths I walked to the hospital. Inside the hospital it was just as cold I asked the nurse at the desk which room that Red was in she told me and I was off to go find Red. Red's room was off in a back corner of the first floor it would have been easy to forget that he was there, the rooms around his were empty or they were just storage rooms when I got to his room I heard voices I opened the door without knocking. The room didn't have a lot in it just a table with a clean pair of jeans and a white shirt, a bed side table and a bed, there was only one person in the room but I heard two different voices. The man on the bed who must have been Red he looked at me but it felt like he was looking through, me his eyes were a green colour, he had short black hair and stubble, he didn't look that handsome with just his individual features but something about him made him look more attractive. His arms were covered in white scars there were more on his left arm then the right, in his right hand was a broken sword, he didn't look more then twenty but he gave off an aura that he has see more things then he should have for his age. "your Finn I guess." He said his voice was gravelly more like a growl.

"yes I'm Finn I guess you must have heard a lot about me."

"I've heard your name a lot."

"well a lot of people know me."

"so you're going to show me around tomorrow?"

"yeah I'll show you around a bit tomorrow if your feeling ok."

"we can go today if you want."

"I don't think that would be a good idea you were just brought in yesterday."

"I'm fine, I can walk around just fine."

"I guess I could show you around now if you want, I'll wait out side while you change." I said and walked out of the room and waited for Red to change his clothes.

Red's pov

I got dressed in the clothes left on the table, the jeans were baggy but they fit and the t-shirt was a size too big but again it fit I had no place to put my sword so I kept it in my hand I walked out of the room Finn was standing ageist the wall waiting "you going to carry that sword with you everywhere?" he asked nodding at the sword

"I'm not leaving it behind and I don't have anywhere to put it." I said

"but its broken, it would not be any use in a fight."

"I would still be able to beat you in a fight with it."

"whoa no need to get hostile, lets go get a scabbard for it." said Finn walking down the hall I followed him down the hall and out of the hospital the sun was just going down but it was still high in the sky, every one I passed was candy, Finn walked into a building and I followed him in it was a store with clothing on hangers he walked up to the counter and started talking with the clerk I was looking at a coat the tag on it called it a duster it was black I tried it on and it fit really good, I also grabbed a black zipper up hoodie I took of the duster and walked up to Finn, Finn was talking about something with the clerk Finn stopped talking when I walked up "you got what you want?" he asked

"yeah just need the scabbard." I said Finn passed me scabbard it was black

"it goes around your waist so it doubles as a belt."

"thanks Finn." I put on the scabbard and put the sword in it then I put on the hoodie and the duster the scabbard was hidden under them and the sword looked whole when it was in the scabbard.

"don't you think you're going to be hot with all that on?"

"no, temperature never really gets to me."

"well ok then let's get going." Said Finn walking out of the store I followed him out and we went to the castle the guards let us through we walked into a lab of some kind the Princess was messing around with test tubes "hi PB." Said Finn the princess looked up

"hi Finn, Red what are you doing walking around?" she asked walking over to us

"I'm fine, I wanted to be shown around today and Finn shown up." I said

"I told you not to strain yourself, you could be hurting yourself more then you know."

"Bubble-Gum we are not going that far and I'm going to be right beside him all the time, you have nothing to worry about." Said Finn

"Fine but Finn you give me your word that if something happens to him you bring him right back to the hospital, and you can never leave his side."

"I give you my word."

"fine, so Red how are you liking the kingdom?"

"it's ok so far." I said

"that's great, now did you remember anything?"

"yeah I remember that I had a wolf friend."

"that's something at lest."

"we should get going now, good bye PB." Said Finn

"ok bye Finn, bye Red you be careful if you feel weird tell Finn right away."

"yeah, good bye Princess." I said and followed Finn out of the castle, he shown me around the kingdom the sun was just setting and we were going outside the gate, we walked into the woods Finn was talking about some evil king that controls ice, I wasn't really listening. I heard a howl off to the left I looked over and seen a wolf it looked like it was shining I started walking towards it, Finn was in front of me and I wasn't talking so it was easy to slip away, the wolf started running away and I started to run after it, I ran after it till it stopped in a field and it disappeared, I looked around there was no one around and there was nothing around, also I wasn't keeping track of where I was running so I couldn't get back to Finn, and Finn wasn't paying attention so he didn't know when I left. Before I could choose what I would do either trying to find Finn or a way back to the kingdom, or to stay put. Someone grabbed my shoulder and I jumped about a foot into the air and pulled out my sword, the person that touched my shoulder was a woman with long black hair, she had grey skin and looked around eighteen, she was wearing a grey tank top with jeans and a pair of red boots, she started laughing. "what's so funny?" I asked

"you thinking that a broken sword will be enough to beat me." She said

"I'll say it again; a broken sword is enough to beat you."

"you are so funny."

"think that all you want."

"I will, wait who are you?"

"the princess calls me Red so does Finn."

"but what is your real name?"

"I don't know, I can't remember anything except for yesterday."

"then why are you out here by yourself?"

"I was with Finn but I started to follow a.." a wave of sickness came over me and I fell to my knees and started choking my vison started to turn fuzzy "hey are you ok?" said the woman I couldn't respond "I'm going to bring you to my house and try and do something to make you better ok?" I still couldn't respond but I tried to stand up but I couldn't, the woman grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet she dragged me into a cave and into a house she laid me down on the couch, I stopped choking but it was still hard to breath the woman was standing over me she was biting one of her finger nails, I passed out.

Finn's pov

I was walking to my house to show Red then I was going to bring him back to the hospital or let him stay on the couch I looked back to ask Red how he was doing because he wasn't talking and he was gone, I didn't know when he stopped following me or if he passed out or was attacked or what, Bubble-Gum is going to kill me after this even if I find Red. I started freaking out and started searching the woods for him the only thing I could think about is how PB was going to get mad at me for not keeping my word, it was starting to get dark out I wouldn't be able to find him till the morning, I didn't know what to do I could see the treehouse from here so I decided to go to sleep for the night and search for Red in the morning.


	3. knock out

**sorry for the late update i had some issues with my computer but they should be fixed now so here is the next chapter**

Red's pov

I woke up it was still hard to breath, but I remembered a little bit more about me before I came here, I was in a mercenary group, I was in it since I was a kid because I was an orphan and the leaded took me in, there were eight of them and there were seven other kids each was adopted by one of the members, it was like a big family some one in the group gave me my broken sword but that was all I could remember right now. I sat up the blankets that were over me fell down I had a red handprint over my stomach on each of the fingertips was a symbol but it was like they were living snakes I watched them till I heard something hit the floor I covered the red hand print as best I could with my arm and looked around the room the woman from the other night was standing in the doorway to what I would guess was the kitchen "you're up." She said today she was wearing shorts and a shirt with a no smoking sign on it

"yeah, that's what happens." I said

"not after what happened to you last night."

"I was just exhausted."

"no it wasn't, you were burning up I was afraid that you were going to burn through the couch, I ended up calling Bubble-gum to see what I should do she said to just put some blankets on you and wait till morning and she would come by with Finn to bring you back to the hospital."

"then where is my shirt?"

"you took it off sometime while you were asleep I guess."

"ok then can you tell me where it is so I can put it on?"

"it's on the floor right there." I looked down on the floor and sure enough on top of a pile of clothes was my shirt I put it on covering the hand print as best as I could till I got the shirt on then I started putting on my sweater "whoa what are you doing?" she asked

"I'm leaving." I said swinging my feet off the couch

"I don't think you should leave and Bubble-gum will be here soon."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told her I can't stay here."

"why not?"

"I have something to do."

"will you let me come with you to make sure you're ok."

"no but, I can't stop you from following me."

"ok, by the ay my name is Marceline."

"ok Marceline I wont slow down for you."

"I'm going to be the one that has to slow down for you." She laughed and I joined in she floated away into what I would suspect was her room I put on my coat and waited for her to come back out, before heading out.

Finn's pov

I woke up to someone pounding on the door I got up out of bed and walked down to the front door and opened it the Princess was there staring at me "where is Red?" she asked in a clam voice

"He is asleep on the couch, we get here really late and he was tired so I let him sleep on the couch." I said

"ok can I see him?"

"well you know he is asleep and he has his clothes off and I don't think it would be nice for me to just let you in to look at him while he is asleep."

"you make it seem like I'm a pervert or something, I just want to make sure he is ok."

"Well it's a real mess up there."

"you don't know where he is, do you Finn?"

"Yeah I do he is asleep on the couch."

"don't lie to me Finn." said PB she was getting angry I could see it in her face

"fine I was walking with him to here and I lost him some how he ran off the trail I think but I didn't hear him leave the trail, I was going to look for him today before I came back to the candy kingdom."

"your lucky Finn that Marceline found him, because he may have died."

"BP I don't know what it is about him but I feel like he can't die."

"Finn every living thing can die, and he is a living thing."

"I'm not denying that; I just feel like he wont let himself die."

"ok whatever Finn lets go to Marceline's and pick him up." Said the Princess turning and walking away she didn't look back to see if I was following her, because she knew I would.

Red's pov

I left Marceline's alone because I couldn't stay there knowing that Finn and the Princess were coming to bring me back to the hospital or to the candy kingdom, I felt weird being around the candy kingdom it felt like the whole place was dragging me down into a pit. I did leave Marceline's alone but I didn't stay alone for long, Marceline was wearing a red top with jeans, she also had a big sun hat and a pair of gloves on. "Red, where are you going?" she asked

"honestly, I don't know." I said

"then why are you in a rush?"

"just how I was raised I guess."

"that you should rush to nowhere?"

"no, not to trust royals."

"why royals?"

"they tend to backstab you, so I never trusted them."

"do you remember somethings?"

"yeah, I remember somethings but just general things and not how a came here."

"well at least you got something, that's better then nothing."

"yeah I guess so." I said then I heard a branch break behind us, I turned and six feet away from me was Finn. "you let them follow you didn't you Marceline?" I said backing away from everyone

"yes I did Red, you need some help, and PB can get you help."

"you will have to drag me back there."

"red I don't want to hurt you but you need help." Said Finn he was slowly walking towards me

"Finn I will do whatever I need to, to get away."

"Red you fainted last night you're in no shape to fight me."

"try it Finn."

"Finn don't hurt him more then you need to, remember its for his own good." Said the Princess

"PB there is no reason to hurt him." Said Marceline

Well like it or not I'm not going with you three." I said Finn ran at me trying to tackle me to the ground but I easily dodged it I bit my left hand between my thumb and my finger and punched Finn into the ground, I thick layer of blood covered my fingers and hardened into a gauntlet, the Princess moved reaching for something behind her "do did it or he will die Princess." I said moving my hand towards his neck.

"red we were just trying to help you." She said

"I don't think so, now I'm leaving and you better not follow me."

"ok I wont follow you we will leave you alone but if you need help you can always come back."

"Bye." I said standing up and walked away like they said they didn't follow me and I was alone but I didn't feel alone

Finn's pov

I woke up some time later the Princess was sitting beside me on the ground "are you ok Finn." she asked

"yeah, what happened?" I asked sitting up

"Red knocked you out and left."

"so what do we do now?"

"we know he is strong, but how strong he is exactly I don't know."

"well that's that then."

"Finn he could be the most powerful person alive right now, we need to capture him or to help him out in someway."

"do you know where he went?"

"well no but we have to search for him."

"Ooo is a big place and he is one guy and if he doesn't move it could still take a long time."

"but I don't feel good just letting him run around."

"PB what could red do?"

"Fine Finn just you know keep an eye out for him."

"I will now Let's go and hope that Red will turn up sooner rather then later." I said standing up and walking away back home when I got home Jake was sitting at the table I sat across from him "Hi Finn did you visit Red?" he asked

"yeah I shown him around yesterday then I lost him, then I found him this morning."

"Where is he now?"

"I went with PB to try and get him back and he knocked me out and ran away, so now we don't know where he is and he could be really powerful."

"then we need to look for him."

"If he wanted to be here he would be, and we don't know where he went he could be anywhere by now."

"then what do we do?"

"just wait till he shows up."

"he could be dead by then."

"well unless you want to spend days or weeks trying to find him that's what we do."

"once we hear about anything that maybe him we go to it right away."

"ok Jake we'll go." I said leaning back in the chair


	4. snow castle

**i don't have a lot to say about this chapter so here it is and i hope you enjoy**

Red's Pov

It's been two days since I left the kingdom and I have been wondering around but I was moving towards the north I found myself in the mountains I could see my breath the air here was cold and crisp and it felt like no person was around for miles, a pack of wolfs that were following me started howling I looked back at them the biggest one walked up to me he was around four feet tall, with white fur, I could tell that he was the leader. He came up to me, I put my hand out the wolf sniffed it and started licking my fingers I laughed and turned away "you are a weird one wolf." I said to it and continued walking over the hill I was on dark clouds were coming in a storm was coming in as I came over the hill I started to see a castle made out of stone at the bottom o the hill the roof and the walls surrounding it were covered in snow I ran down the hill to the castle the gate was wide open and I ran in the wolfs followed me into the outer court yard. The inner gate was a pair of double doors they were made out of a dark wood, I tried opening it, it didn't move an inch I put all my weight into moving the door it moved a bit I kept trying and little by little the door moved the air inside was stale there were no lights on the cold air blew in carrying a couple snow flakes, the wolf's leader barked at the darkness "Fine then you guys stay out here play in the snow or whatever, I'm going inside." I said the wolfs took that as a command and started running around the court yard some of them including the leader found a shelter I walked into the castle.

Finn's pov

I was sitting under a tree Jake was running over to me "Finn I found where Red is." He yelled

"Jake this is the four time you said that, in two days the other times it was nothing this time will be the same." I said

"no this one is real."

"fine I'll bite where is he this time, in the fire kingdom? At the junkyard? In the candy kingdom sewer? Or wait for it in a graveyard"

"no Finn this one is real." Said Jake discouraged

"sorry just we went to all these different places to try and find him and bring him back, BP is looking for him, you have been following rumors, and both of you have gotten no where."

"yeah I know but this one is real, I know for a fact where he is. He is in the mountains up north I don't know why though."

"why would he be in the mountains?"

"I said I don't know why."

"lets check this with BP first then if she thinks he is there too."

"no Finn that's the thing, BP told me about this one."

"fine then Jake lets go check it out." I stood up and dusted myself off me and Jake started off towards the mountains.

Red's pov

I wondered around the castle and I came across a hall way full of paintings there was fifteen painting on each side and every three paintings there was a raise in the wall and under each painting was a name plate with the name of the person the ones closest to me had founders and the farthest had generation six all of the painting were torn except for one it was the one from generation six, the painting was of a man he was a broken sword in one hand, and had a red gauntlet on his other hand the name of him was Jason the broken sword he had was the same I had in my hand. I continued down the hall it opened up into a throne room there were two big picture windows on both walls there was a throne at the other end it had another two on either side I took a seat at the throne some how it felt like I should be there.

Finn's pov

I was getting cold a storm was brewing I suggested to Jake that we should find a place to camp till the storm blows over but he didn't want to he wanted to get to red as fast as he can we were barely half way up the mountain Jake was getting farther and farther away from me and before I could call to Jake for him to slow down the wind picked up, the snow made a wall so I couldn't see Jake and when I tried to call out to him my words were swept away with the wind I couldn't see a foot in front of me I ended up taking shelter in a cave.

Red's pov

I was sitting on the throne the storm was just starting I heard the wolfs howling from outside but they were being drowned out by the wind I thought nothing of it but I heard footsteps coming from down the hall and claws on the floor from the darkness of the hall a wolf started to emerge this wolf was bigger then me its back was scrapping the roof of the hall way I stood up and walked into the middle of the room, the wolf was just stepping out of the hall, I could still hear the footsteps but I couldn't see who was making them the wolf jumped at me covering half the room knocking me down it pinned both my arms to the ground so I couldn't defend myself, then it started licking my face "no stop, get off, stop it." I said in between the wolf licking my face. The thing making the foots must have seen and started running towards us, slowing down as they got closer "Luna down." Said a female voice the wolf didn't move and continued licking my face the woman stomped over to the wolfs head, I noticed she was in bare feet "Luna I said down." She said pushing the wolf's head which finally made it stop licking my face and get off me it laid down next to one of the windows her tail was wagging she looked happy to me "Jason!" said the woman I looked up at her she had bright blue hair that when past her shoulders she had a baby face, and freckles on her cheeks, she was smiling at me like I was a long-lost friend, she had orange eyes, she was wearing a white fur cape with a white sweatshirt and pants, on her back was a scythe with a blue blade and a black handle reached out to give me a helping hand up, I took her hand and stood up and she warped me up into a hug she was smaller then me so I could look over her head she stopped hugging me but held me at arms length away she looked up to me she had tears in her eyes "I didn't think I would see you again Jason." She said

"yeah good to see you again too." I said

"you don't remember me?" she sounded dishearten

"I'm sorry I barely know who I am."

"but you still have the sword I gave you, even though its broken."

"do you know how it broke?"

"yeah I do." She let go and started kicking the floor

"well can you tell me?"

"yeah but its kind of a long story and we don't have a lot of time."

"what do you mean?"

"you were followed and two people came here looking for you we need to leave for a bit and I'll tell you the story when we get to a save place follow me, Luna lets go." She said turning around and jogging into the hall Luna the wolf followed her and I followed her out into the storm.


	5. wolfs

**this is the next chapter if you don't know or have forgotten Red's name has changed to Jason so for right now that's his name have fun reading and see you next time**

Jason's pov

I followed the woman out into the storm the pack of wolfs that followed me here were waiting for us in a group as we left the castle the woman looked back at me "Oh I'm sorry you don't remember me, do you?" She asked

"no I don't sorry." I said

"Well you can call me Sam, and Luna here is my wolf and these wolfs are her pack, they have been following you, making sure you don't get into too much trouble."

"why have they been following me."

"I'll tell you once we get to the cave, we have to move fast so I think it will be best if you jumped on Luna."

"what?" I said but before I got an answer Luna picked me up and tossed me onto her back "hold on it may get ruff." Said Sam Luna started walking out of the castle and Sam was walking right beside Luna the pack following close behind the Luna started running and I thought Sam would have been left behind but she was keeping pace with Luna she was even going faster then Luna, they skidded to a stop just outside of a cave I hopped off of Luna the cave was big enough for Luna to walk in, Sam grabbed my hand and practically pulled me into the cave inside of the cave there was a big open space and on one side was a little corridor carved in to the stone Sam pulled me into the corridor at the end was a curtain Sam pushed the curtain to the side the hall opened up into a room on the left were bits of armor and clothes the right was a pile of furs there was a small picture beside the furs I walked over to the picture it was hand drawn, it had a mountains in the back round the sun was just setting, in the fore ground there was a field with wild flowers growing all over, off to the side was a tree and in the shade was a man sleeping in complete black. Sam walked over beside me "you know how hard it was to get a good drawing of you, you never wanted to let me get one even a ruff sketch, and you were almost never asleep." She said her hair changed colour to red

"how long a go was this?" I asked

"that was about a hundred years ago."

"if that was a hundred years ago how are we alive?"

"I put myself into a kind of hibernation, I had to do the same thing to you so you could live."

"why would I have died?"

"you were gravely wounded in a fight."

"who was I fighting?"

"don't worry you'll remember soon." She said putting a hand on my shoulder her hand was ice cold.

Finn's pov

The stormed stopped as quickly as it began and I started to search for Jake I found him on a hill over looking a castle he looked back at me as I was climbing up the hill "What happened to you Finn?"

"I fell behind and when the storm came in I stayed in a cave till it stopped."

"well I tracked Red down to that castle down there."

"ok let's go get him." I said starting down the hill. Jake followed me this time down to the castle when we got to the gate there were a bunch of paw prints around the gates we walked in to the castle the whole place felt depressing, and it felt like there was something watching us as we walked around inside the castle we found a hallway with panting along the walls all of them except for one were ripped and torn me and Jake walked up to the last one "is it just me. Or does this look a lot like Red?" said Jake pointing at the painting

"I guess that looks like Red, but why would it be here?" I asked

"this must have been where he lived before I found him."

"this could have been his father or his grand father you don't know."

"yeah but the look in his eye, it's the same one that Red has."

"what look?"

"the look that, people get when they lost something worth fighting for and are trying to find it again."

"you got that from a painting?"

"I just can, you can because you're not looking hard enough."

"Fine I'll take your word for it Jake." I said continuing to follow the hallway it opened up into a big room at the opposite end was a pack of wolfs eating something, there was also scraps of black fabric around the room "we are too late let's go home Jake, we need to tell PB." I said turning around

"yeah let's go back, at least we know his name." said Jake turning around

"how do we know his name?"

"it was on the painting his name was Jason." Said Jake walking down the hall I followed him out we walked in silence back to the candy kingdom PB was waiting for us "did you find Red?" she asked

"Yeah kind of." I replied looking down

"what happened?"

"a pack of wolfs got to him, before us and we were too late."

"did you find out why he went there?"

"no, but his name may have been Jason."

"could you recover anything?"

"we didn't try the wolfs were still there."

"ok we'll make a grave for him, but there will be no ceremony."

"why not?" said Jake

"no one knew him, he was around for three four days at the most and he was gone for two of them, so there is no point."

"Fine then." Jake walked away

"What happened to him?" asked PB

"he saved Red or Jason, and maybe he wanted to help Jason, he wanted more for him then what happened." I said

"there isn't anything we can do now."

"yeah he knows but he is still angry about it."

"well have I good day Finn."

"good bye PB." I said and walked back to my house Jake was there already laying on the couch I let him be for right now.


	6. back story

**this chapter is all about Jason and his back story hope you like it**

Jason's pov

I remembered everything and what I didn't was filled in by Sam. I was an orphan, a war orphan to be completely specific I lived in a peaceful town with my mom and dad when we were attacked I was playing in the woods when it happened, I came home to fire and ash I was only ten or eleven at the time, the people that did it were still there they were mercenaries at the time only six people they found me crying in front of the ashes of my house, they took me in because the leader saw something in me for the next six years the leader trained me, every now and then another kid would join all but one of the original mercenaries had an apprentice. Only the grown ups would go and fight we would follow them around from time to time but we mostly stayed at the castle. one time I was brought along to fight it was suppose to be an easy job just a small army, it was the first time I was going to fight with the actual mercenaries I was really nervous. it was a bright and sunny day not a cloud in the sky, the army we were fighting were in a valley, and our employer was sending an army in with us we had the advantage the nine of us were in the front. As we reached the valley storm clouds moved in. when the fighting started I stayed close to the leader. My shield felt heavier then usual I fought back the first wave of people no problem the second wave of people was another story I was knocked down on my back, the leader pulled me back up to my feet "if your shield is too heavy for you then drop it." he said I did as he told me and dropped my shield and charged into a group of enemy soldiers, the leader right beside me with the two of us the enemy group didn't stand a chance when they were gone the leader grabbed my shoulder "go along the left side and flank them, I'll meet you in the main camp." He said I nodded and ran off to the left a group of friendly soldiers were ahead of me going around the left side there was only one person guarding the left side the person was wearing a white robe and holding a scythe they were maybe a hundred feet ahead of the group in front of me, the group fell to the ground in the blink of an eye the person with the robe was now standing in front of me they were a little smaller then me "please go away." Said a small voice it was coming from the person in front of me

"why?" I said

"I don't want to kill you."

"then why fight?"

"because I have to."

"ok."

"are you turning back?"

"no, I need to get past you."

"I told you I don't want to fight you."

"then don't." I said and started walking past her, she put the blade of her scythe around my waist "I said I can't let you past." She said

"then we'll fight." I said she jumped back a couple of feet we stood staring at each other, then she jumped at me, I barely dodged the attack I countered with an up-ward swing but I only cut off a couple strands of hair she tried to hit me again this time it was faster and I didn't have anytime to dodge so I blocked it with my sword, but as a result my sword broke in half. The girl stopped the blade of the scythe resting on my neck "will you stop now?" she asked

"no." I replied

"why not? You have no weapon and I could kill you easily."

"I'm not one to just give up, but one thing what is your name?"

"it's Sam what is yours?"

"mine is Jason." I said I could see her smiling it was a sad smile she pulled her scythe back and it came down on my neck, I dropped to my knees, and I thought to myself am I really dead because I still felt the cold wind I could still the girl that should have taken my life, but the weirdest thing was I could still feel my heartbeat. The girl stumbled backwards I looked down I saw a dark red liquid running down my left arm and down my chest, it was my blood. I tried standing up and I got up normally like nothing happened, the girl stumbled back a bit more and fell on the ground, I flicked my hand towards her and a couple droplets of the liquid flew towards her and hit her neck, the liquid left a red mark across her neck down to the ground "stay there." I said walking away to the main camp my blood covered my whole body now I had no weapon the camp had people running around but they didn't notice me right away I ran towards the closest person to me and punched him with all my strength before I made contact with him the blood around my hand turned solid. After that the people closest to me drawn there weapons while the others started to run away to alert people or to hide I didn't know there were only five people fighting me they charged at me but it felt like they were moving in slow monition and I easily beat them I continued fighting till I got to the center of the camp a group of people were just standing around I yelled and charged into the group of people, I began breaking bones and ripping limbs off, the only thing going through my mind was to survive at whatever the cost, there was only seven or six people left one of them stepped forward, and I charged them I tried to tackle them to the ground the person easily side stepped me and knocked me on the ground they jumped on my back and pinned my arms behind my back. "Jason what happened to you?" said the person it was the leader

"I did what you told me and I got here." I said

"yeah and killed everyone we are all that's left."

"the enemy was that strong?"

"no, you did it we were waiting for you, and a fight started breaking out we thought it was the person protecting the flank but really it was you and the whole army was killed."

"no, I was fighting the enemy I got here before you did."

"Jason look around its just us alive now."

"no, its not just us there is Sam."

"whose Sam?" asked the leader getting off my back and pulling me up to my feet my blood had started to seep back to my neck where Sam cut me with her scythe I ran off in the direction of where I left Sam she was still laying on the ground I helped her to her feet she picked my both my broken blade and her scythe, she gave me the sword back I took it and since then she was part of the mercenaries and she rarely left my side after some time the older mercenaries either died or quit I was named the new leader and work was slow for a bit then we got a lot of jobs and had no time to rest but during one job Sam went missing and I searched for months to find her but I couldn't find her, time passed and we got another job one that was easy or suppose to be easy the client was a king he paid fully up front we were happy to go, and we did but it was a trap and everyone was suppose to died but it wasn't my time I guess.

Everyone was just killed stabbed or shot in the back before they drew their weapons I turned and stared at the army behind me, they parted and the king that hired us walked up "why did you do this?" I asked him as I dropped to my knees

"because your group is beginning to become troublesome so I had to kill them." He said casually like he did stuff like this all the time

"you will pay for what happened."

"will I now, how will that happen if you're dead?" he said turning on his heel and walking away one of the people walked over to my raising his sword and brought his sword down on my neck his sword stuck in my neck as I fell the rest of the way to the ground my blood began to spread out from the cut and hardening around my neck before moving to my head to make a helmet I felt other people stab me which made my blood spread faster till in encased my whole body I forced myself to stand up, the army around me stared to step backwards, I grabbed the broken blade that I took out on my first job my blood ran over it and made it look like a full blade again I swung it at the closet man some of the blood launched off and went through the man and continued through the whole line of men the people just stared at it, I did a side slash all the blood launched off the blade in an ark taking out a quarter of the army I tried to do it again right away but nothing happened, the army was taken out of their daze they stared to close in around me the blood washed over the blade again I slashed again this time the wave of blood launched out cutting down the men in its path I continued with this pattern till it was only me and the king left I walked towards him, he didn't move a muscle I killed him. After I began to feel weak I stumbled away to a hill my vision was blurry I started to fall to my knees but someone caught me and wrapped me in a hug I knew it was Sam and after that I woke up in a field that's when Jake found me.


	7. a legend

**next chapter as always I hope you like it**

Finn's pov

The grave was just a little headstone and all it said was "Jason Red" like that was his real name only three people were there it was me, Jake and PB. No one had anything to say besides that we didn't know him after Jake went home and I stayed in the candy kingdom they were celebrating something PB went to the castle. The candy people were having a great time I wanted to have a good time but I couldn't get my mind off Jason something didn't seem right about him dying but I couldn't place my finger on it, I was listening to a band play a song when someone tapped on my shoulder it was PB "I need to talk to you." she said

"yeah sure what is it?" I asked

"In private."

"yeah ok." I said she led me to a side street "what do you want to talk about?"

"did you see the body?"

"Jason's body?"

"yes, unless you seen someone else died."

"no, I didn't see a body but I seen meat and black fabric, so unless he is made out of something besides meat or he found different colour clothes without anyone seeing him, he died in that room."

"did you see anything else?"

"the wolfs."

"nothing else?"

"no, bits of meat, black fabric, and wolfs. That was everything in that room besides some thrones."

"then he may still be alive."

"what do you mean? If you were there you wouldn't be saying that, there is no way he is alive."

"not if he is a legend."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I'll show you." PB said as she pulled me towards the castle she led me into a library were a book was opened PB pushed me in front of the book there was a picture of a bear and it had a name that I couldn't even try to pronounce at the top. "ok PB what is this?" I asked looking up at her

"it's a legend that may connect to Jason this bear here, used its blood to attack people actually it's made out of blood it was a protector of this mountain village till it was wounded and the village saved it by bounding it to one of the villagers, it was then pass along through the blood line of the villager till it was destroyed."

"till what was destroyed?"

"till the village in the book it says that the next person with the power was rumored to survive, but it also says that was a hundred years ago, there may be a slim chance it was him and he is still alive."

"and if he really is dead?"

"then he is dead Finn."

"then what do we do, Gamble on a slim chance?"

"we will, or at least I will."

"I guess I'm going back to the castle then." I said sighing and walking away PB grabbed my shoulder

"Finn be careful." She said I shrugged off her hand and walked out I went back home to sleep I couldn't find Jake the next day I set out to the mountains there was a light snow fall when I got there I was tempted to go back but I was here anyways so I started to walk back to the castle.

Jason pov

Sam and me went back to the castle I started cleaning up it was boring but the more I cleaned the more I felt like it never changed and I guess that's what I needed right then something that didn't change and I found it. I was walking around on top of the outer wall it was snowing it never seemed to stop here but I wasn't complaining I liked it and so did Sam and the wolfs when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye I turned and focused on it, it was a human, from the looks of it they were still a ways off and they didn't see me I took out my broken blade and cut my left hand, blood rushed out and formed a bow the same size as me I pulled back on the string and arrow was formed I aimed at the person and let go in a blink of an eye a cloud of snow was kicked up when the arrow hit the ground I waited to see if the person was still alive, I drew the string back again waiting.

Finn pov

I was getting close to the castle I could just barely see it I came over the hill and stopped I thought I saw someone on the wall then I heard a sound like a string snapping, the ground in front of me cracked and I fell to the ground a big cloud of snow engulfed me right were my feet would have been if I didn't stop was a red pole as big as my arm maybe bigger I could see all of it because it embedded in the ground I got to my feet I remembered that there was no cover from here to the castle so I got ready to sprint to the castle.

Jason pov

The snow started to settle I saw the person getting ready to run towards the castle, the person sprinted out of the cloud I let the other arrow go I missed the person again I drew the string back again the arrow was slower to form this time I could see who the person was it was Finn I let go of the arrow it looked like a hit him, the bow changed form and formed around my left arm, I jumped off the wall I didn't see anyone moving but the snow was not settled completely I walked over to the cloud of snow Finn jumped out and tackled me to the ground we rolled around in the snow I ended up on top I punched him aiming for his head I just barely missed him the ground next to him was cracked and my hand was now stuck in the ground. We stared at each other "why?" was all he said

"I told you not to follow me." I said

"no there must be more."

"I remember most if not everything and I like it here."

"Jason, that's great that you remember things, but you can't just leave with out a word."

"but that's what I did, but you can't just leave me alone, couldn't just let me disappear and live in peace."

"no, I can't and I will be back."

"fine then next time I would be as nice." I said my blood receded and let me pull my hand out I stood up Finn stood up brushing himself off we stared at each other again, I kept my hand on my blade, Finn turned and walked away I watched him walk away till I couldn't see him anymore then I went back inside the castle when I walked into the court yard Sam was waiting for me with Luna I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "we need to be ready they will come again" I said

Finn pov

I now knew that Jason was alive, I was going to bring him back, no one was going to stop me I was going to have to prepare for what was going to happen I reported back to PB about what happened in the mountains. when I got home it was dark out Jake was sitting on the couch "Jason is alive, and we're bring him back." I said to him

"who did you get that from, he died Finn." he said

"this is real though."

"look who is excited now going after false leads?"

"I saw him with my own eyes Jake."

"when are, we going then?"

"give it a couple days at the least then we'll go get him back." I said going to my room I fell asleep when my head touched the pillow

Jason pov

I sat up on the wall of the castle Sam sat beside me the moon was full a cold wind was blowing I could feel something big was going to happen in the days to come, I put my arm around Sam "I love you, no matter what happens remember that Sam." I said

"I love you too Jason." She said we stayed like that till she started to nod off and I brought her inside I didn't sleep at all that night.


	8. a new challenger

**here is the chapter**

Jason pov

The sun shone in through my window I got off my bed and went out on the wall again careful not to wake up Sam, Luna or any wolfs that I came across there seemed to more wolfs everyday. I looked out to the field covered in snow it was peaceful but I knew it wouldn't last for long Finn would be here soon to take me back with him and I would never see this view again not like it is right now soon after Sam came up with some sandwiches she passed one to me I took a bite "I want you to leave." I said after I was done

"I'm not leaving you Jason." She said

"and I'm not losing you again so I want you and Luna to leave just for the day."

"but they'll kill you Jason."

"no, they wont, I will be back no matter what happens."

"ok Jason I'll leave but promise you'll be back."

"I promise." I said with a nod Sam walked back inside a little while later she, Luna and all the wolfs left the castle, I waited for Finn to come.

Finn's pov

I woke up early Jake was making breakfast the phone rang I picked it up it was PB

"hi Finn I got everything ready." She said

"that was fast." I said

"well Jason could be harmed or be causing harm to Ooo, so I gathered people as quickly as I could."

"so, we could go today?"

"yeah I'm just waiting for you two."

"ok see you in a bit." I said hanging up the phone me and Jake quickly ate our breakfast and ran off to the candy kingdom. We were only at the candy kingdom for a little bit then we were on our way out to the mountains

Jason's pov

It was around midday when I saw them coming over the hill most of the people there were the banana guards, they made it half way to the castle then a group of wolfs ran up from behind them taking them by surprise I watched them fight for a bit, I was mad at Sam for coming in to this fight I walked back to the throne room and waited for Finn to come as I was waiting a wave of sickness came over me black spots appeared in my vison.

Finn's pov

When the wolfs attacked I charged towards the castle he pulled a nasty trick ambushing us I when into the throne room when I got there Jason was sitting at one of the thrones he stood up slowly when he saw me he didn't look like he was ready to fight "you ready to fight?" he asked

"are you?"

"yeah let's fight." He said and cut his hand his blood rushed out and covered his whole body the blood around his head turned into a bear face and he grew claws, her stumbled forward a couple steps, "do you really want to do this?" I asked

"Yes, let's just get this done and over with" he said stumbling a couple more steps then dropped on to the ground I went over to help him but when I was just about to get to him he jumped at me and knocked me to the ground he pulled his arm back and was ready to kill me I looked away I felt something warm on my cheek I looked back at him his hand was still in the air but the blood was dripping off of it and on to the floor he wavered and fell on top of me the blood that was covering him began to leak off and all over me and the floor I could still hear him breathing I rolled him onto the floor and stood up he was laying in a puddle of blood and I was covered in his blood I double checked to see if he was alive and he was, I stood there staring at him wondering what to do, then I heard footsteps coming from the hall they stopped just short for me to see their face I could tell it was a girl "what did you do to him?" she yelled at me

"I didn't-" I started to say

"It doesn't matter I'll kill you!" she charged at me I barely saw her or the scythe in her hands but before I could react I was flung against the window, then I was falling out the window I hit my head when I hit the ground I stood up there was a haze in my head I couldn't move fast everything was far away, I heard a whistle coming through the window then I was picked up by the biggest wolf I ever seen and tossed in the air I was pulled back through the window again, and I was pulled to my knees with the blade of the scythe around my neck I could tell the girl was behind me "any last words?" she asked

"I didn't kill him." I said

"then who did? I don't see anyone else here."

"I did." said someone behind me it sounded just like Jason

"who are you?" asked the girl

"I'm Jason."

"no Jason's right there on the floor."

"let me spell it out for you I'm the real Jason that there, he is just a fake I made some poor kid that I had killed and I took over the body."

"what are you saying?"

"that he is a bunch of dead flesh held together by the power I gave him and the funny bit is he only has a fraction of the power I have and no one could kill him, he is my shadow nothing more and he had everyone fooled."

"how do I know you're not just some random person?"

"don believe me, try to kill me." Said the man the woman dropped me and charged at the man I rolled over the man was wearing a red tee-shirt and pants he looked exactly like Jason, the tip of the girl's scythe was almost at his eye but he didn't seem fazed by it the girl was frozen in place she had a thin layer of blood around her chest and arms the man wasn't visibly cut. "well its been fun but I need to run, and I'm taking the girl with me, so take care or whatever, and I'll be around so if you see me don't be mad, or a stranger." Said real Jason he walked out of the room with the girl following him I passed out


	9. one day no problem

Jason's pov (clone)

I woke up in the hospital again the sun was either rising or setting, it was cold enough that I could see my breath there was nothing in my room only a window and a cot that I was sleeping, as well as the door on I was in a hospital gown I went to the door it was locked I sat on the edge of the cot and waited for a nurse to come in I found out that the sun was setting I laid down but I didn't fall asleep I couldn't, I knew something was different and I knew I wasn't Jason

Finn's pov

I woke up in the hospital Jake was sleeping in a chair beside my bed I tried to sit up my ribs hurt I ended up flopping back down on the bed Jake woke up he looked over to me "Finn your awake." He said jumping up

"yeah how long was I out?" I asked my throat was dry and it was hard to talk

"it was only a day, what happened in there?"

"there were two other people one was a girl and the other was a man."

"what did they look like?"

"I didn't see the girl but the man looked like Jason, and he said that the Jason we know is a clone."

"wait Jason is a clone?"

"yes, where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't think you should move right now."

"Jake I'm not running a marathon I just want to talk to Jason he's probably down the hall."

"well Jason is not in the hospital he's in Bubble-gums underground lab."

"why is he there?"

"because of what happened last time."

"fine then let's go see him."

"I'm not going to change your mind, am I?"

"no, you're not Jake." I said with a sigh Jake helped me up and we went to the lab we found Bubble-gum writing something down on a note pad there were two monitors in front of her one showed a room exactly like the one Finn was in at the hospital and Jason was in it, the other had a graph and some numbers on it. "Bubble-gum what are you doing?" I asked she turned around

"Finn, you should be in bed your injuries haven't healed yet." She said

"what are you doing?"

"nothing Finn, you really should lie down now."

"that doesn't look like nothing." I said pointing at the monitors

"Finn, you need to rest, Jake get him back to bed." Said Bubble-gum Jake started to put and arm around me, I shrugged his hand off "you are not going to get rid of me that easily, now tell me what are you doing to Jason."

"Finn I'm just running tests, and I found out that he isn't even alive, or shouldn't be. He is made up out of dead flesh what you see isn't what his skin looks like that is some kind of blood or clay like substance, that makes up his face to make what we see the bones and muscles are dead and are decomposing at an alarming rate the only reason he can even be called alive is because of the bear or whatever that's in side of him, it makes him immortal, he will never die unless the two are separated then the body will fall apart."

"and what about the bear or his soul what happens to them."

"the bear will be killed with no host around and his soul he doesn't have one."

"he has to have a soul, how can he move, talk and have a personality if he didn't have one."

"to put it simply he is a doll or a puppet that the thing is controlling what you think is him for all we know what we see is what the body looked like when it was alive."

"I know he is dead, I seen the real Jason he talked to me. I just wanted to talk to him."

"Fine I'll let you and Jake in to talk for five minutes." She said with a sigh and led us down a hallway that ended at a door she opened it and let us in closing it behind us the room was cold, Jason was sitting at the edge of the cot he was staring down at the ground, "Jason are-" I started saying his head snapped up "never call me that again." He said one of his eyes had turned completely black

"what do you want to be called?"

"I don't know, I don't care as long as it's not Jason."

"fine then so you know that you're a clone."

"yeah, I knew when I woke up it was like something happened, I don't need to sleep or eat and I feel empty, its weird my body feels the same but I don't need anything."

"who was that girl, that attack me in the throne room."

"she was there, what happened to her? Did you get her too?"

"I don't know where she is, Jason took her when he left."

"then give me my sword and let me find he." He said standing up

"you don't even know where she is."

"so, like you knew where I was you just shown up let me leave and find her, I don't even know what he would want with her, she could be in serious danger."

"I know you want to save her, but you can't, we don't know were she is or what happened to you."

"I'm fine now give me my sword, and let me go."

"no, and again one more time you don't know where Jason and that girl are."

"like I said before I will hunt them down and save Sam."

"fine I will give you one day then I'm going to bring you back here."

"I will only need one." He said I turned to go out the door I started laughing "I think I got your new name, it's Hunter." I said and walked out the door without waiting for him to answer me I walked out to Bubble-gum Jake was right behind me "hey PB where is Hunters sword?" I asked

"who's Hunter?"

"Jason, he didn't want to be called Jason anymore so I said his name was Hunter."

"ok, but why do you want his sword?"

"I'm letting him go for one day before he comes back."

"I don't like that you made a deal with him."

"he just wants to get the girl back safe and sound."

"wait what girl?"

"Jason stole a girl or took a girl, that was Hunter's friend or something and now Hunter wants to find her, so I wanted to give him one day to find Jason and this girl."

"do you trust him?"

"I think he's ok, he just wants to do his own thing and if we say yes or no he going to do what he wants to."

"well if you vouch for him then ok." She said I went back and let him out of the room but he wasn't in there I heard PB calling and I went back "Finn Hunter's sword is missing." She said

"well he does only have one day." I said laughing to myself I left the lab.


	10. the monster's resting place

**sorry for the long pause i just got caught up in some things so i hope this is worth it and i hope you enjoy it again I'm sorry**

Hunter's pov

As soon as I left the castle I felt something pulling me, it was a harsh cold, the only thing I could think of was Jason, I started walking towards the feeling. I walked the whole day and I didn't find where it was coming from the feeling only got stronger I kept on moving towards it till I came to a hole in the ground, it was a rather big hole in the ground the ground around the edge of it was dead and a strange mist settled over the area, I walked over to the edge of the hole and looked down into it the pit was a pitch black there was a small green light I didn't know how deep it was, but I could sense the force that was pulling me was still a but more away, I sat on the edge of the pit and picked up a pebble and dropped it in to the pit, I didn't hear it hit the bottom. I stayed at the edge till morning.

Finn's pov

I woke up to the phone ringing I opened my eyes it was about midday if I had to guess I got up and went to the phone I picked it up and before I even had it to my ear I could hear the other person yelling I waited till they stopped talking to put it ageist my ear "hello what is it?" I asked

"Hunter has been gone for exactly one day and two hours, we need to find him now." Said BP

"what can he do in that time?"

"he could go into hiding, or he could start a rampage."

"I doubt that he would go on a rampage, I think he is going to find Sam."

"Sam could be anywhere by now."

"then what do you want me to do?"

"find him again Finn and bring him back."

"fine I'll go find him." I said hanging up I walked into the living room where Jake was "we need to find Hunter he didn't come back." I said Jake just nodded and followed me out. Hunter was walking towards us we ran over to him "Hunter why are you not back at the candy kingdom yet?" I asked

"I found were Sam and Jason are I think." He said

"that doesn't explain anything."

"I waited till morning and started walking back but I got lost, then I saw you two coming out of that house built in the tree so I came over to ask for help."

"well you're here now so we know you're not doing anything bad." Immediately after I said that the ground shook violently and storm clouds were moving in, from the direction that Hunter came from, before I could say anything Hunter was already off back the way he came, Jake picked me up and we were after him. He was faster then he seemed Jake couldn't catch up with him but after a while he stopped at the edge of a hole, it had a green light coming from within it, he sat down on the edge of the hole "he is down here, he might have Sam with him." Said Hunter he cut his hand with the broken sword and slid off the edge Jake stretched down after him it opened up into a big camber there was white stones poking out of the dirt at the other end James was sitting on one of the white stones, a girl who I assumed was Sam, was pinned to the wall with chains made of blood "well look who finally showed up, my stand in, and he brought some uninvited guests." Said James

"you let Sam go." Said Hunter stepping forwards

"let's make a trade, how about that?"

"what do you want?"

"I'll trade her for you."

"ok as long as she is safe."

"yes she'll be safe." James flicked his hand at Sam and the chains released her and snaked over to Hunted and chained him in the ground he fell to his knees, Sam ran over to Hunter she hugged him and whispered something to him he said something back and she ran over to me and Jake "Jake help out of here." I said Jake nodded grabbed her and went back up the hole James sighed and stood up. "now Finn, that's your name, right? You should have left with the yellow dog, but now you'll just have to die sooner." James said as he walked towards Hunter

"you're going to die." I said

James looked down at Hunter "well you don't make smart friends but they… I actually have nothing else to say they are just dumb. But I don't expect anything from reanimated flesh, anyways I do need you for a second but first let me take care of your friend." He said and snapped his fingers I felt something cold creep up my back then I felt like I was getting choked and I passed out

Hunter's pov

James looked back down at me "well this is a special place, this exact place is where the mages hid their monster, the same one that wounded the bear and if it can over power the bear, then imagine what it can do if it had the bear's armor, it would have been unstoppable, and think of what I could do if I had all of my power back." He picked me up by my neck and put his hand on the handprint I looked down at his hand it was covered in blood my legs started feeling numb then my arms I began feeling weak, I took a deep breath and lunged at his throat he wasn't expecting it, I bit down on his neck I felt the blood in my mouth but it wasn't hardening and the feeling started to return to my arms and legs I pushed Jason to the ground I fell on top of him I stopped biting him and stood up I wiped the blood off my face. Jason started laughing I looked down at him "you are so dumb, but I didn't expect any less from you." he said I felt a wave of sickness wash over me I threw up on the floor of the cave I looked at my hands they were turning grey the white stones started turning red. I stumbled over to Finn and pulled him over to the hole "Jake Finn needs help out." I yell soon enough Jake stretched down I passed him Finn "come on I'll bring you as well." Said Jake

"No, I have to do something." I said going back into the cave the white stones were now a pink colour I looked around the cave for Jason's body it was nowhere to be found there was a big earthquake knocking me down to the ground the cave started to collapse on me, I tried to ran over to the hole but a falling rock fell on me and knocked me out.

Finn's pov

I woke up to Jake pulling out of the cave Sam was pacing back and forth she walked over to me she had a worried look on her face "where's Jason?" she asked

"he's still down there." Said Jake

"then go get him." As soon as she said that there was an earthquake I fell down, fissures opened up along the earth I scrabbled away from the hole, Jake was pulling Sam away from the hole when it stopped I carefully walked over to the edge of the hole that was now expanded to twice it original size halfway down it was covered in rocks there was no easy way to get back to the cave, if it was still there I waked back to Jake and Sam, I just shook my head. Sam whistled a high pitch whistle, the temperature dropped drastically and it started snowing the giant wolf that grabbed me before ran out of the woods and came to a stop a couple feet away from us it had Sam's scythe in its mouth She walked over to the wolf and grabbed the scythe "I don't have to tell you that, you wont see me again." She said I just looked at the ground "maybe he's still alive." Said Jake

"yeah but there could be fifty or sixty, hell it could be a hundred, or even a thousand feet of rock on top of him so if he is alive, I'll never be able to get to him."

"you have to try."

"I don't think I can save him again."

"you'll never know till you tried, come on we'll help you everyday till we get him out."

"and if he died what will come out of it?"

"closer, you wont have to wonder if he is still alive or if he died down there." Said Jake Sam looked down at the ground and walked over to the hole and jumped down into it

Hunter's pov

When I woke up it was completely dark I was on my back the ground was smooth and it was cold "that was how I died, well what did I expect right?" I thought I tried getting up but I hit my head off of the same smooth surface I was bleeding heavily I pushed on the ceiling with my blood, I started hearing rocks moving and settling and I could feel the space around me grow there was enough room to sit then to stand the space grew and grew till I started to see light it blinded me, rocks started falling in and snow started falling in the smooth stones that made up the wall was made out of the pink stones from the cave, "so I'm not dead but still how I am going to get out of this hole?" I thought I walked over to the wall it was completely smooth I couldn't get a foothold to start climbing I sat down against the wall, I heard something fall above me and Sam's head popped over the edge "you here to save me?" I called up

"yes, I am." She said laughing she called out to someone behind her probably Finn or Jake and soon enough I was out of the hole and had Sam hugging me.

Finn's pov

Hunter didn't look too good both of his eyes were completely black and his skin turned grey him and Sam were hugging "so what happens now?" I asked

"I'm going to live my life, what else?" said Hunter

"your some kind of super human and could kill everyone."

"I'll just wander around, or maybe go back to the castle, either way I don't think you will see me very much or at all."

"I know we didn't know each other very long but I will miss you, if you need me don't hesitate to come ask me." I said be said our goodbyes and went our separate ways that night was extremely cold I heard wolfs howling till midnight then they all stopped


	11. bad time to wake up

**hello again this is the last chapter and at the end i will tell you what will be happening and i hope you enjoy this chapter and the ending of this story**

Hunter's pov

Me and Sam didn't go to far from the pit we traveled with a pack of wolfs when the sun went down we made camp, the wolfs got restless and the temperature dropped drastically, we didn't have enough wood to keep the fire going, it was barely midnight when the fire died out the only light was from the moon Sam was curled up right next to me, all the wolfs started howling and I felt Sam tense up. "somethings not right." She said

"what is it?' I asked

"there is something bad coming."

"do you know what it is?"

"no, just that it's something big and bad." She said then the earth started shaking, I heard a sound to the left it sounded like rocks falling but there was no cliff or even a hill around were the camp was, now Luna who was quietly laying down behind us stood up and started growling in the direction of the sound. A faint light came out of a hole that wasn't there before I stood up and carefully walked over to the hole, a hand came out and grabbed me pulling me into the hole I saw what looked like a face for a split second before I fell into what was its mouth, I hit the ground it was a dark purple rock. I was pulled to my feet by someone, and I was looking at Jason again but his face was half gone and was someone else's face there was blood threaded its self across the other face and back to his "I'm sorry" he said

Finn's pov

Jake shook me awake the sun was just starting to rise "what is it." I said still somewhat asleep

"something is attack the candy kingdom we need to go now." Jake said throwing clothes at me I pull them on stumbling around the room "what is it?" I asked as I stumbled down the ladder

"I don't know bubble gum just phoned saying we needed to get over there now." Jake said growing bigger and scooping me up in his hand, as we got closer I saw it, the thing was made out of dark stone it used to have wings but they were little more then stubs now, it was fighting one of the guardians the other laid broken on the ground. The wall around the candy kingdom was crumbling in places and black rocks littered the whole place, the thing roared and picked up the gumball guardian and tossed it into the air it broke its head when it hit the ground the body falling into the kingdom causing more destruction. Jake started running at full speed and he hit the monster with his full weight it was stagger for a second before it righted its self again Jake was picked up, he put me onto the monster, the monster didn't try to toss him into the air instead it wrapped its arms around his waist |Jake shank and regrown outside of the grip. I started climbing around the monster's shoulder trying to look for a weakness or something that could help but with Jake and the monster fighting it was hard to stay on and look for a weakness.

Hunter's pov

the monster stayed under ground moving around for a while till it surfaced Jason looked at me again and said "I'm sorry."

"what about, isn't this what you wanted?" I asked

"no, I didn't it wasn't suppose to be like this."

"you wanted this, didn't you?"

"no, I wanted you to remember, and not be so stupid."

"well I can't remember."

"well I'm not the real Jason you are, and Sam isn't real, the only real one, out of the three of us, is you me and Sam are made from the beast when you were damaged in your last fight, we had to get you to let the beast free so it could die along with the monster we're in now."

"what do you mean?"

"remember when I was in the cave and talked about the wizard's beast with the bear's shield, well that's what happened when they fought, the bear killed it yes but it couldn't really die and it took a piece of the bear's power, but in doing so they became linked so if one dies they both do."

"so, was that what you were doing in the caves?"

"yes, I was taking out the bear so it could die."

"but why didn't you just tell me what had to be done."

"because both you and the beast knew that you wouldn't know remember and we didn't want to shatter your mind."

"did you even try?"

"yes, we did but you broke like I said, and someone was coming."

"so, what happened?"

"we had to disappear."

"and we ended up here."

"yeah and the only way to kill this monster we're in is to kill the bear."

"can't you just bring it out now?"

"no, because it could just take the rest of the bear's power."

"any other option?"

"not that I know so we're along for the ride now." Said Jason the monster lurched to one side tossing me and Jason ageist the wall

Finn's pov

Jake was in a stalemate with the monster if one of them grabbed the other, the other would get out of the hold I made painstakingly slow progress around the monster's neck and shoulders and started climbing down his back I was almost thrown off more then once I made my way halfway down his back where there was a rock for me to stand on. I looked up just in time to see Jake being thrown away the monster moved into the kingdom it went straight to the castle and started attacking it, the monster roared it was a primal roar it reverberated through my bones. The monster started clawing at its self I saw a piece of the hand fall off and hit a house as it clawed more pieces flew off raining down on the kingdom till it crumbled.

Jason's pov

"so, the bear needs to die for this monster to die, right?" I asked

"yes." Said Jason two

"and your made from the bear's power, what happens to both you and Sam when the bear dies?"

"we would die I guess, we're not real just your imagination that took form, this body isn't mine Sam's isn't hers."

"will the bodies go back to their owners?"

"the owners are long dead now."

"so, what would happen if you brought out the bear?"

"well the bear would die, meaning me and Sam would die but you'll be alive."

"what would happen if I died."

"the um… the bear would die with you."

"will it be brought out?"

"no, it would not."

"then we know what needs to be done."

"but there is no weapon here, and the bear's armor wont let me kill you."

"I wasn't saying you had to kill me." I said I pulled out my broken sword and did what had to be done Jason two didn't try and stop me he just bowed his head as I took my last breath I thought I heard Sam saying "it took you long enough, I'm glade to see you again."

Finn's pov

The clean up took two weeks or so and there were a lot of dead candy people from the falling rocks and the like, it would take more time for the princess to make more and to fix the two guardians, we also found hunter's body, at first bubble gum thought it was him that sent the monster after the kingdom but she soon came around to the idea that he was helping, I wanted to believe that Hunter, Jason or red what every he was call, he was a hero and he died a hero

 **well I'm thinking of another adventure time story but (hopefully I don't forget) before that I'm going to go through my first story i posted here and fix any grammatical errors that I find so I don't know if that send messages out or not but if that happens you now know why and till the next story have a good time**


End file.
